Story of a Medicine Cat
by Loverofanimalsr
Summary: A young cat has potential as a warrior, but something else leads her along a different path. Follow this she-cat's story from kit-hood to adult-hood. Some warrior cat characters are included as well.
1. Kit-hood

All I could do was smell. Mmmmm, milk! I tried to follow the trail, succeeding, clumsily. After I was full, I fell to sleep, the warmth of my mother wrapping around me. _A week later... "_ Rainkit! Want to play?" I asked. "Sure, Sunkit, can Violetkit come too?" my brother asked. I nodded. Violetkit came over. We played with a ball of moss. "Hey, I got the moss in the between the sticks first!" I protested. "I should have the first bite of fresh-kill!" I added. My other brother, Goldenkit said "Why don't we do it all together?". My sister, Dapplekit, said "How about smallest goes first?". I grabbed the mouse we were disputing about and I took a bite. "There. PROBLEM SOLVED!" I said, victorious. Everyone expect for Dapplekit glared at me. My mother, Silverfeather said "Kits, time to go outside to camp! Be respectful to everyone, please.". We all bounced around with joy! It was our first time going outside the nursery! Then we saw an old cat. "Hello, kit. Who are you?" the elderly cat said. "I'm Sunkit. Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Graystripe, this is Millie, and this is Purdy. We all are elders. We are warriors who have retired." Graystripe answered. "Oh. Thanks! Hi Millie, hi Purdy!"I said. Both elders said hello as well. I told my brothers and sister, and they listened to the elders introduce themselves. Purdy ad a story to tell, so we told him to hold on while we tried to scare our dad, Dewnose. I stalked in his direction, the fresh-kill pile, his scent turned toward me. I jumped onto him. "Surprise!" I shouted. Dewnose turned around and smiled at me. He carefully shook me off his back. He licked my head. I smiled at him. My brothers and sister walked up to him. I told Dewnose I was going to listen to one of the elders story. "Graystripe, Purdy and Millie, can you tell me,Rainkit,Dapplekit, Goldenkit and Violetkit a story?"I asked. This time Purdy answered. ""Why sure, Sunkit. You all are only going out of the nursery today.". "We all have some good stories, especially Millie." Graystripe added. "Thank you!" I said. My siblings and Violetkit came over to listen.


	2. Story of Silverfeather

Purdy shifted his body. Millie stretched and Graystripe yawned. "How about I tell you young un's about your mother?" Graystripe said, rhetorically. All of us nodded, and he moved on. "Well, your mother was born out in the woods. Her mother's name was Sunset. I bet you, Sunkit, was named after her." Millie said, looking at me. I felt my pelt grow hot as everyone looked at me. Graystripe carried on the story. "Sunset... was, well, sent to Starclan when your mother was kitted. It was a very difficult birth. In other words, she died. Suddenly, the elders looked very thin, shabby, and old. A yellow,orange, and crimson she cat was sitting near the elders. I had not noticed the she cat before. "Was Sunset yellow, orange, and crimson, blended oddly?" I asked, out of the blue. Purdy looked at me surprised. "Yes, yes indeed..." He said, looking at me strangely, everyone looking at me once again. I turned away, and raced out of the elder's den. Tears blurred in my eyes. I whimpered. _"I'm just a regular cat, right?"_ I thought, confused. I threw myself near a hidden patch of moss, and sobbed. I felt a muzzle nuzzle my back. "What do you want!?"I said, trying not to cry and show my tear streaked fur. "I just want to know if you're okay, you've been crying.." Pinepaw said. I didn't respond, looking at my paws.


	3. Pinepaw

Pinepaw walked away, seemingly hurt. I then was puzzled. Pinepaw just became an apprentice. Was what they said was true? I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. The strange she cat that was in the elder's den appeared before me. She spoke to me. "My little one, I wish I could be here with you, not as just a Starclan cat. Now, listen carefully. _The lake will run red with the blood of innocent cats. The angered is who you should fear the most."_ The she cat's eyes glimmered with sorrow and love. I gasped. "Wait!" I said. The she cat had already faded away. I walked to the medicine den, Pinepaw looking at me quizzically. I approached the medicine den. "May, I speak with a medicine cat?" I asked, trembling nervously. Leafpool nodded, and welcomed me inside. My body was still trembling. Leafpool stared at me. "What happened?" she demanded. "Well, I was in the elder's den, and I saw what looked like Sunset. I asked a question sort of about this to the elders, than I ran off. I cried in a patch of moss. Pinepaw asked me a question, but he went away.. then, the she cat I saw spoke to me and said this: " _The lake will run red with the blood of innocent cats. The angered is who you should fear the most._ " I said, trembling in almost what seemed like spasms. Leafpool nodded, taking everything in. Then her eyes grew wide. She turned away and pushed me out of the den. I was 'tossed' by Jayfeather to near where my mother was. I mewled. My mother grabbed my scruff, then took me into the nursery and groomed me. Silverfeather walked out of the nursery to get fresh-kill. Pinepaw came into the nursery. He stood by me. I apologized. I wound up with my muzzle pressed comfortingly in his fur.


End file.
